It is often beneficial for an entity such as an enterprise to manage electronic documents using a document management system. In general, a document management system is a system for one or more of tracking, storing, editing, and securing electronic documents. As an example, a document management system may be a complex computer-implemented system for managing electronic documents from a number of geographically distributed locations. In certain systems, the document management system may provide functionality for securing electronic documents managed using the document managing system.